Hiiro Okamura/Status
This page will have all of Hiiro's past and present Statuses. Level 1 * HP 24 * MP 120 * EXP 0 * NEXT 10 * ATK 13 * DEF 8 * AGL 27 * HIT 11 * INT 23 * ≪Magic Attribute≫ None * ≪Magic≫ Word Magic (Single Chain Unlocked) * ≪Title≫ Innocent Bystander, World Traveller, Word Master Level 2 * HP 30 * MP 145 * EXP 12 * NEXT 12 * ATK 15 (25) * DEF 10 * AGI 30 * HIT 12 * INT 25 * ≪Magic Attribute≫ None * ≪Magic≫ Word Magic (Single Chain Unlocked) * ≪Title≫ Innocent Bystander, World Traveller, Word Master Level 7 * HP 65 * MP 250 * EXP 222 * NEXT 87 * ATK 25 (35) * DEF 21 * AGI 46 * HIT 20 * INT 37 * ≪Magic Attribute≫ None * ≪Magic≫ Word Magic (Single Chain Unlocked) * ≪Title≫ Innocent Bystander, World Traveller, Word Master Level 18 * HP 210 * MP 640 * EXP 4672 * NEXT 480 * ATK 89 (100) * DEF 65 (80) * AGI 137 (139) * HIT 77 (85) * INT 102 (106) * ≪Magic Attribute≫ None * ≪Magic≫ Word Magic (Single Chain Unlocked) * ≪Title≫ Innocent Bystander, World Traveller, Word Master Level 20 * HP 320 * MP 900 * EXP 5672 * NEXT 520 * ATK 139 (200) * DEF 100 (115) * AGL 210 (212) * HIT 112 (120) * INT 189 (193) * ≪Magic Attribute≫ None * ≪Magic≫ Word Magic (Single Chain Unlocked, Air Writing Unlocked) * ≪Title≫ Innocent Bystander, World Traveller, Word Master, Awakened One, Ripper Level 33 * HP 610 * MP 1290 * EXP 33089 * NEXT 4210 * ATX 216 (278) * DEF 165 (180) * AGL 301 (303) * HIT 164 (172) * INT 267 (271) * 《Magical Attribute》 None * 《Magic》Character Magic (One Word Chain, Air Writing, Parallel Writing) * 《Title》 Innocent Bystander, World Traveller, Word Master, Awakened One, Ripper, The One who Imagines, Killer of the Unique, Gourmet Bastard, One Who Follows his Own Path Level 40 * HP 770 * MP 1500 * EXP 75632 * NEXT 5890 * ATX 258 (320) * DEF 200 (215) * AGL 350 (352) * HIT 192 (200) * INT 309 (313) * 《Magical Attribute》 None * 《Magic》Character Magic (One Word Chain, Air Writing, Parallel Writing, Two Word Chain) * 《Title》 Innocent Bystander, World Traveller, Word Master, Awakened One, Ripper, The One Who Imagines, Killer of the Unique, Gourmet Bastard, One Who Follows His Own Path, Friend of the Fairies Level 68 * HP 1400 * MP 2340 * EXP 364852 * NEXT 15500 * ATX 426 (488) * DEF 340 (355) * AGL 546 (548) * HIT 304 (312) * INT 477 (481) * 《Magic Attribute》 None * 《Magic》Character Magic (One Word Chain, Air Writing, Parallel Writing, Two Word Chain, Simultaneous Invocation, Invocation Management) * 《Titles》 Innocent Bystander, World Traveller, Word Master, Awakened One, Ripper, The One Who Imagines, Killer of the Unique, Gourmet Bastard, One Who Follows His Own Path, Friend of the Fairies, Mikazuki’s Owner, Monster Slayer, Wanderer Level 81 * HP 1725 * MP 3000 * EXP 600976 * NEXT 21707 * ATX 504 (566) * DEF 405 (420) * AGL 637 (639) * HIT 356 (364) * INT 555 (559) * 《Magic Attribute》 None * 《Magic》Character Magic (One Word Chain, Air Writing, Parallel Writing, Two Word Chain, Simultaneous Invocation, Invocation Management, Three Word Chain) * 《Titles》 Innocent Bystander, World Traveller, Word Master, Awakened One, Ripper, The One Who Imagines, Killer of the Unique, Gourmet Bastard, One Who Follows His Own Path, Friend of the Fairies, Mikazuki’s Owner, Monster Slayer, Wanderer, Lightning Speed, Sage, Little Girl Killer, One Who is Skilled in Magic Level 221 * HP 8387 * MP 15500 * EXP 16278322 * NEXT 337766 * ATK 1344 (1444) * DEF 1105 (1120) * AGL 1617 (1667) * HIT 916 (966) * INT 1395 (1405) * 《Magic Attribute》None * 《Magic》Character Magic (One Word Chain, Air Writing, Parallel Writing, Two Word Chain, Simultaneous Invocation, Invocation Management, Three Word Chain, Remote Operation, Range Designation, Automatic Writing, Four Word Chain) * 《Titles》Innocent Bystander, World Traveller, Word Master, Awakened One, Ripper, The One who Imagines, Unique Genocider, Gourmet Bastard, One Who Follows His Own Path, Friend of the Faeries, Mikazuki’s Owner, The Natural Enemy of Monsters, Wanderer, Flash Samurai, Sage, The God that Brings Down Little Girls, One Who is Liked by Magic, Easily Dragged in, Swindler, Hero of Children, Insensitive Meister, Reading Maniac, Eating Tyrant, Prince of Misunderstanding, Excellent Diver, Teleporter, Supreme Demon, Nikki’s Mentor, Overly Determined Person, One who Transcends Level 230 * HP 8567 * MP 15860 * EXP　23878322 * NEXT　567390 * ATK　1398 (1553） * DEF　1150 (1165) * AGL　1680 (1730) * HIT　952 (1002) * INT　1449 (1459) * 《Magic Attribute》 None * 《Magic》Character Magic (One Word Chain, Air Writing, Parallel Writing, Two Word Chain, Simultaneous Invocation, Invocation Management, Three Word Chain, Remote Operation, Range Designation, Automatic Writing, Four Word Chain) * 《Titles》Innocent Bystander, World Traveller, Golden Letter User, Inheritance of Glory, Awakened One, Ripper, The One who Imagines, Killer of the Unique - Unique Genocider, Gourmet Bastard, One who Follows his Path, Friend of the Fairies, Mikazuki's Owner, Monster Slayer - The Natural Enemy of Monsters, Lightning Speed - Flash Samurai, Sage, Little Girl Killer - The God that Brings Down Little Girls, One who is Skilled in Magic - One who is Liked by Magic, Super Powerful Constitution - Ten Thousand Man, Lady Killer, Mystery Arts User - Nature User, Childrens Hero, Insensitive Meister, Naturally Insensitive Man, Colorless Book Reading Maniac, Eating Tyrant, Prince of Misunderstanding, Transcender, Excellent Driver, Teleporter, Dream Chaser, Hero of the Demons, One who Crossed the King, Recognized by the Beast King, Lucky Bastard, One who Trains Monkeys, Supernatural Devil, Master of Nikki, Universal Man, Old Fox, Overly Determined Person, One who Transcends Category:Status